When You Toy With Someones Head...
by TamraMalfoy
Summary: When Jasmine and Draco agree to go to a dance in the Gryffindor Common Room with Katie and Ron, everyone leaves and they part, except for Katie and Ron...
1. The Invitation and Unexpected Lessons

Katie Bell headed into the Great Hall for lunch. She looked at the Trio and waved. Katie took a seat next to the red haired and green-eyed Ron Weasley. She looked over to the Slytherin table to see Jasmine and waved. That is when Jasmine got an idea. She told Draco she would be back and she walked over to the Gryffindor table and waved at Harry. She always had a thing for him but let us move on? "Katie's got a crush" she taunted looking at Ron and then Katie. "I do not!" she said accidentally throwing her fork out of her hands. "Riiiiight." Jasmine said sticking her tongue out looking at Ron's face. "What?" Ron asked out of nowhere. "You guys we better get going before Madame Hooch counts us all late! She said grabbing Draco from his food. She watched everyone scatter to their classes as everyone in Madame Hooch's class showed up and she saw Katie. "What are you doing here?" Jas asked. "Helping you guys out with your flying" she smirked. "You mean helping Ron out with flying and occasionally everyone else who may need help with flying?" she laughed as Katie flew up above everyone on her broom. Ron looked up at Katie. He never wanted to admit it but he liked her.Usually he was daydreaming about how it would be to be on an far away island with Katie and him.Just them. Katie liked Ron too.Wow perfect match. Ron went up on his broom with everyone else and smiled going to Katie where she was. Madame Hooch ordered everyone to line up in front of Katie, of course Ron was the first to Obey as he went right directly in front of her.I mean you could package them up no problem.Lets just continue. Katie smiled at Ron and looked over at Jasmine and Draco who were snuggly up on eachother. Katie shook her head; I mean Jas and Draco, who thought. Everyone was instructed to fly around separately but that did not stop Jas and Draco. Ron stuck around Katie and they talked. Then like on Harry's first Quidditch Match Ron's broom acted up.He was pretty high in the air when he fell..Katie screamed and dived from him. She made it just in time as he landed on the back of her broom and they tumbled onto the ground tangled up in a ball. Ron got up, helped Katie up, and pulled her into a fierce hug. "Thanks Katie" Ron smiled and said in her ear "I could have died, but you saved my life." he was being a little bit over-dramatic...But hey he was Ron he was always over dramatic. "Listen, we're having a fancy arse dance tonight in the Common Room and if you want you could come with me and be my date.It's going to be very formal..The girls are goona conjure up some dresses and the guys are going to be in those muggle tuxes..Have you heard of a Prom? It's what the muggles have. This is what it is based on."  
  
A/N: Muahaha! I am leaving you hanging! You hate me for it don't you!? -cackles- and chokes- Ow. Anyway, review, review, review, or no more sappy love stories for you! Nope none Nada, actually there would be more story cause this is dedicated to my trusty friend Katie! Luv yah Katie! - Jas. (P.S. REVIEW.) 


	2. The Big Night

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone besides Me, and Katie, and the dress spell and anything else I make up.. Muaha @ owning Katie o.O Chapter 3- The Big Night  
  
Katie and Jasmine were in Jasmine's dorm. Sure Katie was not a Slytherin but It was urgent that their styles on dresses looked good. Who else to ask on how you looked besides your best friend? Jasmine whipped out her wand and a chart of colors for a simple spell. She already had the pattern. Jasmine took her wand and touched the black color and silver color and brought the tip of her wand to her shirt and muttered something which sounded like "Make this Pretty you stupid wand" under her breath. In a quick flash of black and silver, a long dress with a v shaped neck was on Jasmine. "Jasmine! That dress is so pretty on you!" Katie exclaimed. Jasmine nodded and said her thanks and pushed the color chart out at Katie for her dress. Katie took her wand out from her robes and overlooked the color chart. "This is a pretty pink." Katie whispered to herself under her breath. Katie looked down at the designs and saw a bunch of sparkly type things. Katie pointed her wand at the design and at the pinkish-purple she chose. The design and color mixed on the chart and jumped out at Katie suffocating her body until her dress appeared. "I love it!" Katie gasped as the suffocating finally stopped. "It's pretty.," Jasmine said smiling. A knock on the door told Jasmine and Katie that their dates were there. They nodded and Jasmine opened the door to show a real stunning Draco and Ron. Amazingly, Draco had volunteered to go get Ron. As the door opened completely, they walked out of Jasmines dorm. Draco and Ron's mouth dropped open on the spot. Nevertheless, yeah that is not important. Jasmine hugged Draco and they left arm in arm, Katie and Ron following behind them. (A/N: You ask why I make me and Draco go to a dance in the Gryffindor Common Room when we are both Slytherins? Because this is my freaking, fiction now move along sweetie)  
  
Draco's POV: Grrr- If only I could smack Jasmine for dragging me off to a dance in the *Gryffindor Common Room* gah I mean, Slytherins do not do this. However, I will not argue with Jasmine Nicole Biggerstaff. (A/N: These dang annoying things notes huh. But you know what..MUAHAHA. My last name Really * is * Biggerstaff.Moving on). I mean, sure I want to dance with Jasmine, but not in front of Gryffindors. Potter and Granger are going to be there too...Jasmine made me promise to be nice. I guess I can do it..Heh. Here we are at the portrait.  
  
Katie's POV: This dress is really pretty..Even Ron thinks so. I mean it is really nice, and cute, and oh my gosh I am going to a dance with Ron Weasley! OOPS just shrieked and Ron, Jasmine, and Malfoy heard me..I should keep quiet. I never want this day to end. Too bad it will though tonight after the dance. Ooh! And there is this award for best-dressed couple and individuals for each house. I know who is goona win for Slytherin, and Ravenclaw. However, I am not sure about Gryffindor and Hufflepuff! Gryffindor and Slytherin are the only important houses that I actually care about...Amazing? You know why. Ron's POV: Right now me and Katie are dancing off in a corner by Jasmine and Draco who were heavily making out. Those two are yeah. Katie's shaking a bit, I'm guessing in nervousness.. I'm nervous too, and Draco is pointing out that I'm blushing so bad it looks like I stole some of Jasmine's makeup. See he's okay at times. Katie's looking at me.  
  
Jasmine's POV: I'm making out with Draco and monitoring Katie and Ron. Eeek! Omg! They are leaning in and..  
  
A/N: HA! YOU LOVE SUSPENSE AND YOU KNOW IT! -clutches stomach laughing- Anyways.I love yew Sister Katie.. ^_^.I love reviews too.. 


End file.
